Elf Queen Dies
This play is the result of an online chat between Haleanna, Mike A, Cassidy, and Kasey. It has been only slightly edited from the original chat. The room is dark except for the oddly cheery glow of fire light. The curtains have been drawn against the soft light of moon. The air is hot and stifling. The heavy sent of roses and night blooming jasmine fills the air like the pungent smoke of incense. The harsh sound of the queen's breath can be heard, as she struggles to breath. Saetei is sitting in a chair near a large canopied bed in which the queen lies propped up on pillows. In a ragged whisper she calls to Saetai. Two Black Rose Knights are in the room and stir as they hear her voice. Black Rose #1: My lady, she calls to you... Saetei: Ye, Elao Arbredhel? Queen: (breath rattling in deep in her chest) Water? Saetei: Of course... Saetei moves to where a glass filled with cool water is resting on a low-lying table, and brings it back to Thielora who struggles to get in a better position to drink. She weakly grabs Saetei’s hand. Saetei tries to move her gently to a more comfortable place amongst the pillows. Saetei: My Queen? Permit me to aid thee... Black Rose #1: Do you need my assistance? Should I call the healers to return? Saetei: Arbredhel, how doth thou fare? Needst thou the healers? Queen: (weakly shaking her head no) My dearest and fairest flower. You did not bloom under the sun like I had hoped. You are dear to my heart. My ever watchful cat. Black Rose #2: I fear there cannst be nothing done Black Rose #1: Lower your voice... Saetei: (bowing her head and tentatively touching Thielora's hand) Elao Arbredhel. (just above a whisper) Forgive me, I doth overstep my boundaries, yet you must know how it pains me to see you so. Queen: I know my child. I was unkind. You have filled a space in my heart. (voice is barely at a whisper. Gasping she tries to take another sip of water.) Black Rose #2: (barely whispered) She doth fade as the setting sun. There is no halting its progress. Black Rose #1: (answering whisper in-kind) Should I notify the councilors? They need to know the time approaches. Saetei cradles the queen’s head, takes the glass from her, and holds it gently to her lips Black Rose #2: The time is nigh... The Queen grabs Saetei's arm and shakes her head no. Black Rose #1 quietly leaves the chamber Saetei: Forgive me. How may I aid thee, Arbredhel? Erdhiro enters the room, bows at the end of the bed Edhiro: Saetei`in`yae Aulushtk Traikauop Maerin`kaein , I attend you and she. Speak to me her wishes. Queen: (reaches up to touch Saetei’s cheek, speaking only to her) You see the light. Promise me you will be true to yourself. Know thy heart, and do well for the kingdom. You are my ears and my eyes. Black Rose #2: What doth she say? Saetei translates the Queen's words in a voice on the brink of tears. Erdhiro takes to one knee, head bowed. The queen’s eyes are distant though she tries to focus on the other voice at the end of the bed. The effort is too much. Her hands remain on her handmaiden’s cheek and arm. General Kyril Faenor enters the room, takes up the empty Black Rose Guard position near the door. Queen: (repeating herself, unaware) You see the light. Promise me you will be true to yourself. Know thy heart, and do well for the kingdom. You are my ears and eyes. Saetei: (tears slowly trekking down her cheeks) Of course, my Queen, I promise thee. Erdhiro rises, moves to stand behind Saetei, puts a hand on her shoulder Black Rose #2 Saetai - we must divine my Lady's wishes in this, our hour of direst need! Queen: (her breath seems weaker as she speaks as always in her childhood tongue) Erdhiro, forgive me. I leave no legacy alive. Saetei: She asks your forgiveness for leaving no legacy, Erdhiro. Erdhiro: Of course my queen...this land will not fade Saetei: (translating into old elvish, as always) My Queen, Erdhiro does indeed forgive you and holds that the land shall not fade. Yet still... What counsel wilt thou give us? Should we seek the heir? Didst not news come to us not a turning hence? Black Rose #2: What of the child of whom great Aubrick spoke? Queen: I am tired. There is no other way. I tried, yet the call is too great. I hear the spirits. A shadow I see is coming. My gentle earth tells me thus. It is in the water and the rock. Saetei: You sent out the Hero to search.... Surely thou hast not removed this from thought, Lady. Queen: (Smiling at the air she continues.) Yes, there is hope. There is Virraddon! The Queen is obviously focusing on her breath. She tries to keep her cold hand on Saetei’s warm cheek yet the effort is too much. The hand falls away. Saetei: (looking to Thielora with concern) Erdhiro... what wouldst thou ask? I wish not to be heartless toward her... Councilor Siranol enters the room. Faenor leaves his door post, which is filled quickly by another Rose. The general stays within a pace or two of the Council member at all times Saetei: Arbredhel! Siranol: (Unaware that Faenor is present) Black Rose Knights, I must speak with the Lady in seclusion. Faenor: Councilor, your words have no power in this place. Saetei picks up and clutches the Queen's fallen hand. Erdhiro backs away from the bed, understanding the queen is easily overwhelmed Siranol (to the Queen): Wouldst thou leave our lands in disaray? My lady - please allow me to speak with you alone! Saetei: My Lady... Councilor Siranol wishes to speek with thee... wilt thou listen? The queen holds on to Seti. She shakes her head no. Her breath comes quicker showing her agitation. Siranol: My lady - without an heir, who will be the spirit of our people? Saetei: Forgive me Councilor, yet I must ask thee not to persist. Faenor steps between the bed and the Councilor. The queen gathers her strength and speaks, in the common tongue. Queen: (Extremely labored and awkward sounding) Speak. Siranol: Whouldst thou leave these questions unanswered, and plunge our lands into chaos? Without your wishes made known, there are those on the council who would make them in your name after you are gone. That one word was all the Queen could muster in the common tongue. Saetei continues to translate, back and forth between the Queen and the Councilor. Queen: Virraddon, is questing. There is hope. The common voice of our people will decide. I am very weary Seti. My king says I should rest. Siranol: The council is divided! Queen: (wearily closing her eyes) Not the council. The people. Their voice will decide, not the council. Saetai looks startled, and forgets to translate. Siranol: What hast my Lady said? Saetei: She wishes her people to decide, not the council. Siranol: There are those on the council who will not give up their authority so easily. Queen: (touching Saetei’s cheek) Remember what I told you. Saetei: Of course, my Lady. Siranol: If the heir is not found, what should be done? It must come from thine own lips Faenor: The rites of our past are still valid, Councilor. If she calls for Tel'Quessir Weeruva, then that is what shall be. Siranol: It will lead us unto war! Faenor: With whom? Siranol: Too long have we relied on our Lady's light to guide us. If it is gone - I fear we shall war amongst ourselves, for we will enter into darkness. Faenor: You don't understand what occurs outside Dun Y'Estel! We cannot hold against the monsters and men. The crown must be worn. The Queen closes her eyes she concentrates on breathing. In the moment of pause in the conversation, the rattling of her lungs is the only sound. Saetei: Arbredhel, wilt thou ask for Tel'Quessir Weeruva? And should the heir fail to be recovered, what shalt be done? Forgive our persistence, but it must be known. Queen: (with a slight nod) There has to be ruler, there is no other way. We are tied to the land. Saetei, Please I must rest. Saetei: Aeye, bredhel u y'edhel. Siranol: (again facing Faenor) The Crown is an empty artiface if the spirit given unto our Lady does not fill it. Queen: (trying to keep eyes open) Or one must be bound to the land. There is another way if the heir is not found. (A tear leaks out of the corner of her eye.) Siranol: Thy tears are as daggers in my breast. What can we do? Faenor makes a low sound in his chest. Queen: (still weeping, but with eyes open and steady on the Councilor) Tel'Quessir Weeruva is the only way. Siranol: How my lady? The queen closes her eyes again she takes Saetei hand and kisses it gently. She then allows herself to rest on the pillow. Tears of pain run freely down her cheeks. The sky outside turns to silver with the approaching dawn. A morning lark whistles cheerfully. As her last breath fades, the deep quiet of the forest settles in the room. It is comforting, calming. Through the open door, window, and holes in the ceiling come thousands of small sprites, all radiating different colors and sounds. The music of their wings lifts the spirits of all who are there. Through the door walks Auberick, in a form seldom seen on this plane. He is like a living creature of the wood, strong and sure, proud and powerful. Not animal, not elf, not plant. Somehow, all three. He approaches the bed, speaking to no one. His eyes glisten, with tears of joy not sadness. At his side stands the Queen's one-time mate. He appears as at his youngest and most vibrant. Auberick reaches down into the body now lying empty in the bed, and from it stands a youthful and healthy Elao Arbredhel. With no sounds but the symphony of the wings of fey, the three slowly fade as they walk from the chamber. Saetei, still touching the queen’s now empty body, feels warmth travel up her arms from the queen’s hand. And then nothing. Faenor is first to move. He signals to the door guards, who move outside. Six more Black Rose in ceremonial garb enter the room. Erdhiro approaches the bed. Siranol: (weary and sad) I willst deliver the tidings to the council. Exit Erdhiro: Her proud servant, you are, Saetei. She loved you beyond all others save her lost mate. Will you walk with me in the forest and remember? Saetei looks up at Erdhiro and slowly nods. Faenor: Saetei? Saetei: Ye, Faenor Faenor: Step to the window with me. so Saetei, the queen once used my blade to swear you into the Rose. That is a mantle you never truly embraced, yes? Saetei: (hanging her head, ashamed) Forgive me, thou speak true. I am not worthy of such an honor. Faenor: For all your service, this one misstep will not ruin your heartwood. It is within my power to allow you to step away. Do you choose to set down the tabard? Your oath to her is fulfilled. I fully expect your role to be challenged by others. I will shelter you from them, affirming the queen's wish if that is your desire. So too I will protect your choice to leave. Saetei: If twere only for me, I would. Yet dost thou thinkst she should be wounded should I do so? Faenor: She knew your heart, as she did all of us. Hide from her eyes, especially now? Saetei: Forgive me, would leaving it hide me from her? Faenor: Not at all, I mean that remaining in a role that gives you discomfort would not please her...she knows your heart then and now, and will see your thoughts, not your deeds. Saetei: I confess my love was for Thielora, and it is she I would wish to serve. If there is no heir, what will become of the Black Rose? Faenor: The answer to that question eludes me as well. We shall see what the future holds. This is a test the kind of which we have not seen in many generations. For the Black Rose, and the elven people. Saetei: Aeye. then with a smile There is an heir. Auberick spoke of one, so we need not fear. (A pause as Saetei thinks about her choice) Saetei: General Faenor, comes this offer but once? Faenor: Nay, though I fear there are others who may try to force your hand, or mine. If you hold the mantle, then to me you will report, and at my bidding will you come and go. I will protect you as I can, though I too will have foes at my door, both here and abroad. Saetei: Perhaps, till the heir is found I should stay. Faenor: If that be your wish, that is what shall be done. You were her faithful servant, and our people owe you gratitude. A debt I fear you will never collect. Saetei: I served her for her, not the people. Faenor: If only I could find loyalty such as yours in others around me. But now, please gather your knightly things. You will serve in her honor guard. Saetei: Asanque. Thank you, Faenor. Faenor strides from the room. Erdhiro stands patiently at the bedside Erdhiro: It seems that our walk in the forest may have to wait? Saetei: So it would seem. Erdhiro: I will tend to her body. Please, protect her wishes. It is not many who can count General Faenor among their protectors. You and I, and the Rose may be all that remember her two days hence. Saetei: Ai, tis lamentable. One would think us human. Erdhiro: Indeed. Already their influence is so strong, and without her the forest stands virgin and shelterless against them... I fear our future Saetei. Men and their heads full of coin and cloth have soiled us. Now go, you have an oath to fulfill. Trust I with her... Saetei: Tell me, what is it that makes you feel this trust? Why did she trust me? What can I do? With her, I had only questions, and without her, I have only more. Erdhiro: Ask why the rain falls? It might be an easier answer. You can be a voice that knew her heart. There are so few who will remember that the heart is what knows truth... Saetei: Perhaps... Dost thou thinkst the council will call for Tel'Quessir Weeruva? Erdhiro: It is beyond the Council now. She asked for it, to the ears of all who were here. They would never go against her final wish Saetei: Ienae. Erdhiro: Saetei, here. Touch my hand. Together let us say farewell to her. Then we both have to attend to our duties once again. She may be with Auberick now, but still she depends on us. After a moment, Erdhiro moves away to get a bowl of water and a cloth. He begins cleaning the queen's face and neck. Black Rose take up positions in the five points of the room, a sixth stands with sword in hand, shield ready at the foot of the bed. Saetei slowly leaves to get her tabard and knightly things.